1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors and, particularly, to an optical connector and an optical connector assembly for reducing insertion loss of light transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical connector includes a shell and an optical fiber. The shell forms a lens and a holding hole. The optical fiber is held in the holding hole and is required to align with the lens such that the optical fiber can efficiently emit and receive light via the lens to reduce insertion loss of light transmission by the optical connector. However, being limited by manufacturing precision, the optical fiber often misaligns the lens, which increases the insertion loss. In addition, the lens is typically uncovered when the optical connector is not used, thus is exposed to various contaminants and easily scratched, which may also increase the insertion loss.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector and an optical connector assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.